Long nights
by LegacyHeartaches
Summary: Picking up from my story dont look back. A collection of more intense moments between Gu Jun-pyo and Geum Jan-di.
1. The first time

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispered his breath sending shivers down her spine as he held her wrapped in his arms, her chest pressed firmly against his. Every caution warning in his body was telling him to leave it at that and break away but how could he when she had kissed him the way she did. How could he pull away from her fingers roaming from his hairline to behind his ear and down his neck. He wanted her, all of her. Digging his fingers into her hips he rolled on top of her being careful not to crush her with his weight. She let out a squeal in surprise which quickly turned into a moan as he pulled her hips to rub against his arousal. She nipped at his lips, one leg wrapped around his as she pressed herself against him again causing him to groan. This was a dangerous game they were playing and both of them knew it.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body and the strength of his muscles as her palms slid under his shirt trailing from his abdomen to his back relishing in the shiver he let out from her touch. Breaking apart from her Jun-pyo quickly discarded his shirt tossing it off to some random sport in the room saying something like it was in the way before turning his attention back to her lips. The sensation of her lips brushing against his was something he would never forget. With a shaky hand he unclasped her bra, pulling that and her shirt over her head.exposing her breasts. Soon the rest of their clothes followed completely forgotten in scattered piles on the floor. This was a new experience for both of them and Jun-pyo wanted to burn every inch of her into his memory. Hands trailing from her thighs to her stomach she squirmed as his touch tickled slightly.

He loved everything about her. How warm and soft her skin was, how her scent made him dizzy and all the soft whimpers and moans she let out as he ground himself against her. He wanted to taste every part of her and her gentle cries about drove him over the edge. Nibbling at the skin on her neck he sucked on the sensitive skin being sure to graze his teeth across her collar bone. While continuing to imprint her skin with little red marks he caressed one of her breasts with his hand using his thumb to slowly massage her nipple. Letting go of his mouth she cried out louder than she had before and the sound rang in his ears exciting him more. With a gasp her eyes almost rolled all the way back in her head as Jun-pyo took one of her nipples in his mouth tasting her. With a hunger for her he didn't realize he had he focused on her breast, sucking, nipping, licking relishing in the moans she let out each one a little louder than the one before. Pulling back he saw that both her nipples were swollen, taking this as a sign to move on he trailed kissed down her abdomen swirling his tongue over her hip bone before continuing his assault back up until he had her lips again.

Squeezing her thighs together Jan-di tried to create any friction she could to help the warmth that flooded her body. With a gasp she threw her head back as he brushed himself against the warmth of her folds. Spreading her legs she rotated her hips so that she rubbed against him smiling shyly as he called out her name softly whole taking a fistful of her hair in his hand and pulling her to him. Holding onto his shoulders she tried to breathe as one of his fingers dipped into her wetness. "Ple-please" she whimpered as he added another finger proceeding to thrust into her. Crying out she clung to him as she reached her peak, he continued to thrust into her until she was done. Before she could recover he flipped them around so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling him. He moved her hips over him teasingly coating his cock with her wetness.

She looked like a goddess sitting on top of him, head thrown back, beads of sweat glistening over her bare skin. The friction and heat he felt from her was almost his undoing and he struggled not to penetrate her right then and there. He wanted to take this slow and make sure he didn't hurt her. She looked down at him now her eyes half lidded as his hands roamed down her torso to her hips. "More." She moaned rolling her hips so that the tip of his cock slipped into her. Eyes wide he held his breath as she slowly rolled her hips until she had taken him fully. She froze for a moment and he watched with concern for any sign that he had hurt her. He knew the first time could be painful and he wanted her to be in as much control as possible. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. "Are you okay?" He asked voice hoarse as he rubbed her back, careful not to move her at all. Holding onto his shoulders for support she nodded breathing deeply as she raised her hips trembling from the sensation the friction between them caused. Rubbing circles in her back Jun-pyo bit back a moan as Jan-di moved herself up and down on him again and again in a slow rhythm.

A burning intensity filled her and she ground against his cock harder. Taking hold of her hips he helped steady her as she rode him. Letting out a growl from deep inside his chest his hands moved on their own will cupping her breast as her walls constricted around him. He wondered if this is what guys meant when they talked about virgins being tight. Mercilessly he took her nipple between his fingers, he tugged and played with it enjoying her expression as he teased her breasts. Getting an idea he returned his hands to her hips taking one to run her nub where their bodies joined. Nothing prepared him for the scream of pleasure that erupted from her throat.

"Jun-pyo!" She screamed again as his finger rubbed against that spot again. Hearing his name roll off her swollen lips was enough to push him over the edge and he felt himself release, his liquid gushing into her as they continued their rhythm, desperate to keep the sensation going for as long as possible, or at least to get her to reach her peak again. A moment later Jan-di cried out again and he felt her walls constricting against him again and again as she thrashed on top of him from the pleasure that boiled inside her. Chests heaving from their labored breathing and bodies slick with sweat the intensity of the moment faded away and all that was left was their gasps for air and the pounding of their own heartbeats. Cupping her head and moving some sweaty strands of hair Jun-pyo sat up pulling her against his chest.

He didn't think he could erase the image of her at the moment from his mind and he partially wondered how he had gotten so lucky to find someone as beautiful as she was. "I love you." He murmured in her ear while he ran his hands up and down her back enjoying how her muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch. Leaning back she looked at him smiling widely she gently pressed her lips to his forehead. "I love you too." With a soft growl be captors her lips in a heated kiss rolling back into the bed. Their night was long from over.


	2. Convincing

"I love you too." Jan-Di managed to choke out, breathless as Jun-pyo places an seemingly innocent kiss on her skin between her neck and shoulder. The taste of her skin alone was enough to get his blood pumping. She tasted sweet, and salty and he wanted to devour every inch of her. He was spiraling out of control and as his tongue traced across her flesh as he sucked on the sensitive part of her neck he growled from the fire that swelled in the pit of his stomach as she moaned. Skillfully he did away with his shirt and had already discarded of hers as well. Her skin was warm and soft, his hands trailed over every inch of her exposed flesh. "No bra?" He questioned running his hand down the valley between her breasts.

She gasped from the contact and arched her back instinctively to lean into his touch. Retracing his previous trial he began leaving open mouthed kisses from her jawline down to her collar bone. Shifting down he redirected his assault downward, traveling from her flat stomach down to her hips where he grazed his teeth against her hipbone. "Of course not," She hummed in response to his earlier question. Her reply was a bit delayed but given her soft whimpers it was a wonder she remembered to respond at all. Fingers grazing the back of her thighs she cried out again and he grinned delighted by her reaction to him.

With shaky hands Jan-di tangled her fingers in his hair guiding him back up to take his lips. Throwing his head back he hissed as she grinder against him. Two of them could play at that. Leaning down he blew on her nipple smirking as it hardened instantly. Eyes watching her he slowly trailed his tongue over it, gently nibbling and sucking on her. She cried out loudly tightening her grip on his hair. Letting his hands roam while he focused on her breasts he trailed them down her sides squeezing the inside of her thigh. Slowly he removed all remaining articles of clothing. The expressions that crossed her flushed face were enough to drive him over the edge. He wanted to worship her, slowly but he his blood was boiling and his control slipping.

Dipping a finger between her folds he teased her as he explored her wetness,

Every now and then purposely brushing against her nub. She was squirming beneath him as he played with her. Impatient Jan-di lightly brushed her hand against his cock, causing him to let out a thirsty moan. She was definitely getting bolder. "Tonight," he bit out as she stoked his length again. "I'm going to take you from behind." She let out a small squeal as he gracefully flipped her onto her stomach. Gripping the sheets she bit her lip as he pressed his member against her. Pulling her rear towards him spreading her legs he slowly pressed himself into her pulling her back until he was inside her fully. He tensed as she trembled beneath him.

Grunting she moved back against him, groaning he leaned forward resting a hand against the bed frame. Grabbing hold of her hips he slowly began thrusting into her moving harder and faster as her cries grew louder. Her fists were clenching the sheets as jun-pyo slammed against her from behind. She find feel herself getting close. "P-please." She moaned as he thrust into her harder pushing her head down into the sheets. After a couple more thrusts she tipped over the edge fire spreading through her veins as she contracted around him. Riding her out he came soon after, panting heavily. Resting his forehead on her sweat covered back he pulled her up against his chest. Moving her hair aside he placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"Wanna go take a shower?" She asked leaning against him. She really was getting more comfortable, he could already feel himself harden again from her suggestion. Ticketing her sides playfully he chased her off he bed, into the bathroom.


End file.
